COSAS QUE PENSAR
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ¡Aviso de SPOILER! No leer si no has visto el capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada. Marinette recuerda lo sucedido en una entrevista en vivo por televisión, obteniendo muchas cosas en qué pensar. Ilustrador: lady serinell Edición de portada: LadyDoptera en Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Marinette estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, siendo observada por Tikki que se limitaba a observarla, pues la azabache estaba decidida a no hablar con nadie, deseando ordenar las ideas que en ese momento la atormentaban.

Por fin había descubierto la identidad de Chat Noir y él la suya; el desconcierto ante la nueva información fue palpable en ambos rostros y a pesar de que sabían que tenían mucho de que hablar, decidieron tomarse un tiempo.

Un tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y no perder el control de la situación, pues eran conscientes de lo extraño que debía ser para el otro unificar la imagen de su compañero de batallas con uno de sus amigos.

Ver a Chat en la piel de Adrien parecía en ese momento una misión imposible; ambos eran personas caballerosas y confiables, con un atractivo innegable y extrañamente habilidosos cuando se trataba de defenderse.

Ambos eran personas importantes para ella, en quienes confiaba y que admiraba por sus fortalezas.

Aun así, no podía imaginar a Adrien coqueteando descaradamente como lo hacia el súper héroe, ni contando estos tontos chistes sobre gatos.

Ni hablar de Chat Noir, imaginarlo posando ante una cámara era sencillo, podía imaginarlo sonriendo a la cámara descaradamente, nada que ver con la silueta ya conocida del "ángel de París".

Dio media vuelta lista para seguir caminando cuando las vio, en la pared rosada descansaban imágenes de Chat Noir, deseo gritar en ese momento, pero tuvo que conformarse con quitarlas de su lugar.

Ver la imagen del chico rubio era más de lo que podía controlar en ese momento.

Cada una de las fotografías sacadas de las revistas fueron desapareciendo, permitiendo a Marinette pensar en que era Adrien el que la protegía ante cada akuma con su cuerpo, fue a Chat a quien le habia regalado una bufanda azul por su cumpleaños y era Adrien quien le coqueteaba constantemente, siempre en el momento menos oportuno.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo cuando no había un akuma de por medio?

Este último pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

Había sido Chat Noir quien le había otorgado su paraguas tras disculparse con ella, fue Adrien quién le había dado ánimos en su primer día como heroína, estaba terrible y perdidamente enamorada de Chat Noir y se había besado con Adrien en San Valentín para salvarlo de un villano.

Un momento...

¡Le había negado dos besos a Adrien el día de la entrevista con la señora Chamack!

Se sentía tan tonta en ese momento; estaba fuertemente sonrojada al recordar la cara de tonto enamorado en el rostro masculino, mientras se acercaba a ella esperando la unión de sus labios.

Un contacto que siempre había anhelado y que él se había visto más que dispuesto a realizar.

¿Pensaría lo mismo ahora que sabía que ella era Ladybug?

Sonrió observando la pila de fotografías entre sus manos, detallando la cálida sonrisa en el rostro del chico y que era tan distinta de la sincera que le mostraba cuando se volvían un equipo.

Él era todo un misterio ante sus ojos, pero ahora que lo pensaba no podía negar que no le parecía tan terrible que Adrien fuera el chico vestido de negro.

Ahora solo esperaba, que él pensara lo mismo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Pronto la versión con Adrien. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

De camino a casa una serie de preguntas se repetían en la cabeza del joven modelo.

 _¿Cómo no lo note antes?_

 _¡Si tiene los mismos ojos!_

 _¿Realmente soy tan ciego?_

 _¡Ese peinado!_

Y es que le parecía completamente absurdo su situación ahora que sabía que la chica de quien estaba enamorado, era Marinette.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue prender la computadora de escritorio, abrir algunas de las fotografías de la heroína de Paris que guardaba en su disco duro y algunas otras de Marinette que había obtenido en algunas salidas con sus amigos.

Acomodándolas a lo largo de las tres pantallas del ordenador, intentando entender cómo era que no se había enterado antes.

La chica era talentosa: había visto sus diseños, probado su comida, pasado tardes enteras jugando videojuegos y hasta bailado con ella.

Era una persona de armas tomar, incapaz de callarse cuando creía que se estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, fuera como la chica que se sentaba detrás de él en clases o como la súper heroína de París.

Ella era increíblemente testaruda; ya fuera en una disputa con Chloé o contra algún akuma, defendiendo con uñas y dientes su punto de vista.

Era muy imaginativa; capaz de encontrar el uso correcto de los objetos que su amuleto encantado le brindaba, con tan solo escanear con la mirada su alrededor por tan solo unos segundos. Y ni hablar de sus diseños, cada uno tenían un toque especial, difícil de ignorar.

Las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieron siempre frente a él y no había sido capaz de organizarlas.

Ironizó sus recuerdos de Alya mostrando el libro de historia de la chica, imaginando que podía ser alumna de la escuela y que quizás la conocía. Pensando en cómo pasaba sus ratos libres preguntándose cómo sería la chica detrás del antifaz.

Sin imaginar que solo tenía que girarse para observarla.

Recordando el poema que le había escrito en San Valentín, imaginando a Marinette tomando su prosa de la basura para contestar. Ahora que sabía que eran la misma chica, le era imposible pensar que la tarjeta en forma de corazón había sido escrito por alguien diferente a Ladybug... a Marinette.

Aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba.

Ladybug actuaba reacia a sus coqueteos, molestándose con sus chistes y pidiéndole una y otra vez que dejara de jugar para concentrarse en la batalla.

Mientras que Marinette, tan dulce como era parecía no incomodarle su cercanía, esto al menos hasta que lograba controlar sus tartamudeos.

¿Es que acaso le era incomoda su presencia?

Había piezas del rompecabezas que todavía no lograba poner en su lugar, pero sí estaba seguro de algo. Lucharía todo lo que fuera necesario por ella, en especial ahora que sabía quién era detrás de la máscara.

Después de todo, no podía ser ninguna otra persona.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Espero que disfrutaran estos dos pequeños drabbles... o cómo sea que se escriba. xD

Ya vieron el último capítulo?

Qué les pareció?


End file.
